My Perfect World
by The Nameless one X
Summary: This is a story about three heroes that united together to unite both monsters and human to coexist so everyone can prosper together but someone had an alternative ending. Changing the past has caused major changes in the future and leading Zephyr to step in to challenge a hidden threat pulling the strings from the shadow in the past, present, and future.


**Prologue**

 _The Misfortune End - The Rotten World That Can Change?_

 _This world...is imperfect._

A boy thinks with a drowsy expression as he slowly walks to school as usual when he continues to deeply think of everything. As for his thought, this world has become overrun with people with power that no normal human can attain and only monsters can wield such power. The past was history as monsters came back to the surface and made their home here just likes us but even so, there is still a division. Humans hating monsters and monsters hating humans, an endless cycle of hatred and hypocrisy. Himself being human didn't help much since he lacks any power to stop anyone and he was also constantly ignored by his peers since his personality didn't resonate with theirs.

"Please...stop..."

The boy's eyes rise to see three monsters bullying a human boy as they took his books and toss them around to each other so he couldn't reach for them. He lowers his head since he knew he couldn't take them back so he wouldn't be of any help. This feeling of helplessness is the reason this world wasn't perfect in his eyes and just like the others, he walks away. The boy shook his head to remove that scene from his mind and looks into the school as it looks back at him back as he sighs thinking of the long boring days ahead of him.

 _My name is_ _ **Zephyr**_ _, I am a normal human living a normal, boring life with monsters and every day, I always think this isn't right._

His ever-present frown shows on his face as his hands clench tightly while the red scarf around his neck dances in the wind of the autumn air and he starts to hear the sound of the others. Their suffering, their pain, their misfortune living in this world is the only reason he even wears these headphones in the first place and he slowly turns up the volume to block their misery. School starts as the bell rings informing everyone that school is going to start. The aloof boy sits in his chair at the very back of the class and away from people's view since he's always alone which he didn't mind. Time resumes as the teacher lectures about the history of humans fighting monsters and the boy ignores the teacher focusing on other stuff to pass the time silently.

 _I have a feeling that something is missing in my life and this feels like a dream that I must wake up from since that feeling keeps persisting._

Lunchtime didn't help either since he always eats alone in the classroom while the others had at least a friend or two to eat in the Cafeteria. The silence is interrupted by the teacher as he approaches him and sits with the young man to speak about his current dilemma.

"Zephyr? Why aren't you heading down to the Cafeteria with the others?" He asks, "Eating here alone isn't very healthy and you need to talk to your peers to build a relationship." The teacher advice.

Zephyr remains quiet choosing to not listen to the advice since he hardly speaks with others and only blankly looks at him since it's obvious he can't easily do that. Their conversation is interrupted by another teacher seeking him out for something so he had to depart, leaving Zephyr to his quiet eating. Before he knew it, the class has ended leaving him free from the burden and repeating this boring cycle once more tomorrow too. He starts walking home like any day until he hears a familiar scream coming from behind and turns around to see her. A feline girl waves at him while shouting his name without any fear and shining ever so brightly which made him feel so energized by that his ever-present frown turns into a small smile.

"Someone looks eager for something." Zephyr smile, thinly.

"Of course! I can walk with you after school and talk about our first day of school!" She spoke, energetic.

Zephyr's eyes scan the girl's amber eyes looking at her dark long hair reaching her midback and fluffy black cat ears twitching with happiness to seeing his stepbrother. Lucy wears the girl school uniform as her brown skirt which made her look like a grown woman and turn around to resume with his walk. His step-sister follows along as they walk together in the busy streets. Zephyr enjoys her company since she is the ONLY reason he cares to improve himself.

"Tell me, **Lucy** , what makes a good person?" Zephyr asks.

"Number one! They must show mercy, number two! They must have righteousness in their SOUL and lastly! You need to keep smiling, even through the toughness of challenges!" Lucy reply, knowingly.

Zephyr smiles thinly at her good answer since he's the one that told her that, so she had the answer to the question already. It also helps that she represents what a good person should be. Unlike him, Lucy has always been the one shining brightly through this dark world and he does his best to keep that light burning bright.

"Correct, you are-" Zephyr spoke, confidently.

"Isn't that Zephyr?"

The sound began to reach his ears since his music is turn off to keep listening to Lucy's word and yet manage to hear theirs too.

"Like he can truly be just that, Zephyr and his nonsense again. What a loser no wonder he has no friend and is always alone."

Zephyr pause at the whispering of the two boys listening to his rambling as they walk by and making him a bit angry scuffing at their comments. Despite their secret whisper, he could hear everything they spoke of that made Lucy grab his arm to drag him toward her charge. Such action made Zephyr quickly focus on running as Lucy turn around with a smile cheering him slightly since Lucy took notice of their words. This kind of effect of her smile is the reason he must protect her and keep on going strong just for her. Lucy's endless chase leading them into the park close to their home and panting heavily since they walked a couple of miles without a break.

"Did you had to run...all the way here like this?...I am not built for...long exercises.." Zephyr pants, quickly.

"Aw come on...I am sure you are just...holding back your potential..." Lucy smile, weakly.

A smile appears on her face as Lucy laughs at their wild fun since they always look out for each other through the tough time and Lucy glance down to see something close to Zephyr's feet. Of course, this made Zephyr look down to see a strange looking handgun close to his feet which he picks up and notice the detail gun as it has a demon face with hollow eyes located on each side of the grip. The entire upper part color is red while the lower part of the gun is devoid of any color and black covered it which looks almost non-existing inside this realm. No matter how you look at it, even Zephyr could feel unease just having in around his presence.

"Is that yours brother?" Lucky ask, curious.

Lucy's word snap his sudden trance holding this weapon on his arms and looking at her for a split second before looking at the handgun.

"No, I don't use or carry a weapon with me." Zephyr reply.

He approaches the nearby trashcan to throw it away to discard it and focus his attention to his little step-sister to talk more in the park. After all, Lucy brought them here and turns to see her smiling at him since she's always eager to talk with him.

"I want to be like you one day, brother! Your words, your passion, I want to have such skill of a good human one day so I too can change the world as you say." Lucy spoke, excitedly.

Her eyes gleam with pure joy as Lucy has always admired Zephyr's little speeches and stories of heroism. Zephyr's eyes glance away from her bright eyes to hide the obvious lies while he felt his heart tug at her words but even so, still remain strong for her. After all, deep down, he is absolutely nothing and Lucy is a shining star to him and their family so he always protects that light. Despite the lying, he keeps his chin high to at least improve on his difficult personality and one day, speak his mind to Lucy on becoming a better person than he is right now.

"You can do it..." Zephyr mutters.

"Brother?" Lucy asks, curious.

Her eyes focus on Zephyr's face as he didn't dare look at her directly and slowly turn back with his serious expression.

"You are the only one capable of changing this boring world, Lucy. You just have to keep on smiling for me and that will be enough for me." Zephyr explain.

"Would you...stay by my side?" Lucy wonders.

Zephyr closes his eyes thinking about the question since that means he will be tied to that promise with her and didn't mind since Lucy is the true hero here. Zephyr nods to her question which made her smile and also, people say the stupidest thing just to make someone else feel better.

"I promise that I will keep you safe and be close to you." Zephyr promise.

Another smile appears on his face to accompany his promise which made Lucy quite happy with this and hugs me tightly which he gently put his head above her head. Zephyr always felt warmth having his step-sister around and could actually change for the best if he can guide her through the dirt and mud. They release from the tight embrace as Lucy turns around to face the direction of their home calling it a day for today since their parents can get a bit worry about their safety.

"Let's go home brother, dad and mom will get worried about us if don't get home early." Lucy smile.

Zephyr nods to her as they slowly left the park not knowing that this turn of events will change Zephyr live forever. A fragile life can be taken away from him just as easy as the wind can change direction and his gaze focuses on the strange vehicle stopping in the sidewalk of the park's entrance. Zephyr didn't pay attention to it until the loud BANG made his ears scream causing him to cover his ears in pain and quickly looks up to see a monster holding a gun and aiming toward his direction. It didn't take second before the car drives away and his eyes were stuck on Lucy's bleeding body. Zephyr became shocked, almost confuse as to what happens and is unable to react to this situation as blood began to flow faster. He couldn't believe what's happening before his very own two eyes as Lucy got shot and his heart is beating fast while his breath came quickly and erratically. The promise he gave was not enough to stop this and he drops to his knees screaming with everything he has. A loud scream pierces the very heaven apart as he just lost the only person that gave him a reason to keep living and even change but no, life had another alternative for him. This imperfect world just became even more rotten and not worth saving any longer. Time froze all around him so out of the blue but Zephyr didn't care, his eyes just became hollow and emotionless and frozen gazing at Lucy's dead body before him. Suddenly, he heard something metallic drop near his knees that made him glance down to see that strange weapon from before close to him now.

 **Ar̼͓͉̩̞̠͖ẹ̢̭̰̳̱͙ ͈͉̗̱y҉o̬̬͚̭̙u̴̱͉ ҉̣͔̺̯̮ͅo̷͇͖ͅk̵ay̫͓̤̗͇͍͙ ̹̙͈̫w̰̦̼̟͕̞i̙͇͇̬̪̠͝t͏̣̹̟̤̠h̟͠ ͞ṭ̛̤͕h͉̟̱͍̮̯̼͝i̫̠̠̯̫͍̕s̷ͅ?͙̪͎̪̹̜̤͡**

A voice spoke inside his head, a dark cloak figure wearing a white mask descend from the sky hovering to look at the unfortunate soul that experience his dear sister's death. Zephyr remains quiet at the person's question since it didn't matter, he can change nothing and will only get worse from here on out.

 **W̬̘͚̲̱h̩̀a̹͖t͚͙̪͜ ̖͇̲̕if̹̩̥̝̥̞͍ ̭̮̯͞I̖̻̫͚̖͎͞ ̟c̖̘͖̺o̘̥͈̥u̮̤̘͈̫̣̮l̳͙̣͈̺͞d͢ͅ ̨̱̪̱̼te̴͓͖͉̥͔̫̦l̨̖l҉̮̪̟̙ ͙̪͔͇̼͕͜y̠̖̪o̬͕̞͖͙̬̖u̵̗̦̱ ̢̳̼ț̳̟̰̘h̙̣̳a̲̣̫̞t̖͔̪̬͔͉,͇̖͟ͅ ̹̬̱̣t̶̤̰̣̦ͅh̫͕̻̕e҉̳͎̳r̴͖e͖̝̮̙̤̝͞ ̮̩is̤̗ͅ ̢̗͔̰̖̳̼ͅa̺̖ ͍w̙̙̼͈à̯͖y͕̲̘̫̼ ͎̯̞̳t̯̹ơ̭̗͙ ̛͉s͈͕̣̫͇̖̕ͅa̻̱͎̪̜͢ͅv̧̬̬͓̹ͅe̲͈̮͔̦͔͞ ̞̦̝͖̘̜̩t̘̟̫̟h̡̜i̖̗͍̙s̸̰̠̩̖̘ ̻͍w̸̝̰̹̼͕o͈͖̲̗r͖̮l̘͙͔̯͖̙ḓ̱ ͙ͅa͙̺̖̠̤̣n̢͓̝̜̜͚̘ḑ ̝͖̩̙̩̦̤y̝͈̦͉̘o̝͓̖̥̜̣͇uṟ̻̦̳ ̞̘̘s̶̪̳i̩͎̹͞s҉̮̤̻̘̱͉t͇͈̦̀e̜̥̠͇̮r̨͉̹͇̜͕'̰̺̪̹s͕ ͏l̖i̤͕̠͍͇͈fe͇͚̠ ̠̯͠a͟s̛ w͍̫̫͓͟ͅe̛͔͉͙̥̭l̯̹̜͔͖l̴͈̙̠̱?̥̜͓̫̪̮̬**

This kind of statement made Zephyr raise his head to face the cloaked figure and the figure was amused to see his reaction since he seems very attached to this monster's life than the world itself. This thing appearance looks rather inhuman and doesn't look like a monster either. His left eyes is normal from what he can tell with the exception of the red eyes looking at him back and while his right eye is abnormal. It has three looking eyes rolling around from bottom to top and his legs are gone leaving a strange trail of his body vanishing. His arm slowly rises to point towards the handgun next to him which he seizes and gets up from the floor wiping tears during the process.

 **I̶͙̘̯͎͎̘ͅ ͎̞͍̭͚͎c͏̫an̮̭͔͎̮ ͈̹̗̗̮̭t̖̪̥̮̫e̷̳̳̟̟̣͖̰l̪̰̫̪̘̗͝l̬͎̗̜̬͘ f͚̥̀r͔̰͚͎͇o͖̙̬̫ͅm̰̺͞ ҉̬͖̻̮̮̜͕t̢̪hi̸̙̹͙̪̙͇s͎ ̴̭w̩͕̜o҉̞̜̦͖͔̯ͅr̼͞l̵d̹̳̟̮̲̱͢'̛͈͇̫̺̞s͓͈ ͍̦̬̭͉͜ex̰̥̙̹ͅp̬͙͎͙̻̟e̸͚̪͈̮͈ͅr̼̣͙̞̝̥i̴͈͔͍e̝̭̺̖͚̝n͎͇̼̘̠̹̜ce,̟́ y̙͙o͎̬̻͍u͍̱͉͎ͅ ͎̣̰̹̩̣w̭͔o҉n̘͚͓̣̩̮'̳̜̹͇̺̯t͍̫̬͓̠̕ ̵͍͔̫b̹̟̟̫͞e͡ḻ͔̺̼i̮̕e͜v̬e̯͚͚͉͔͜ ͇̦̙̻w̗͔̳̖̼͕͜h̭̦̤̤͙͓͈a̟̱̗̘̠t̛̯̱̠͔ ̜I̖̣̲͎̳ ̜̜͙͢a̗͙m̰͍̭͢ ̡̭g͖͔͓ͅo̰̦̞̰̮̣̖i͎̥̜͓̖̪̠͞n̦̝ͅg̴̼̻̱͇̝͖ ͉̲̺͔͘t̷͚̱͎̮o ̲͙̺s̢̳͖͔͓a̵̯̪̻̳̜y͔̯̝̘̤̮͟ ̘̘̼̮o̧̤͈̭̮̞r̷͙͉͕̫̭͔ ̦̱̺̙͇̲̫͜w̛͈̠̺̬̬͎̬i҉̤l̹͍̮̣̻ḷ̖̩͎̖͍̲ ̷̱s͏̙͖͓̤̯̜a̗̳͓͔̯y͇͔̳̬ ̬̖̖f̩̦̦͚͝r̶̪͚o̵̹̳̙͖̥̜̱m̨̺̩̳̝ ̯͖̜̩̯ņ̤̣̜̭̠ǫ̹͕̲w̦͓͚̕ͅ ̡̖̤̥o͕̦̜̘̳̺͖n̲͙̰̮̦ ̡̤̠̗̝͍̱̰b҉̞̹͖̺u̫̞̖t͞,͍̭͇͙̳͖̦ ̷̳̘̩̻̱̺ͅiț̸̜͕̼ ͈̪̜̖͡i̢̥̥͖̳͍ͅş̘̲̫ ̭͔͖̻ṯ͍͝hḙ͎͖̳ ͚̗̗ṯ̠͚̥͟ṟ̥͈̤͍̖u̱̥͇͞t͎̜̳h̶͔̟͔͎͔͍̪.͝ ̟̮̪̠̬̝Ţ͎h̲͉̜ͅi̟͓͔͓͓͞s͕̹͠ ̶̦͙͚w̸̺̯̗o̟̘̣̣͚ṛl̬ḍ͙͓,̵̻̮̞̻̪ ̠̞̤̜̞͉̯̀al̲ḷ̨̬̱̟͈̝̤ ͈͍̘̻o͕̣͘f th̖͖̗̮̺̖e͖͚̘̣̞ ͕p͕̻͓̝͚e͔̙͉̠op̨͇̮̭̞l̩e̹̳͔̹̠̦ i̙n̲̤ ̡̯̠̼̠̻͕͉i͍̫̳̝̳ͅͅṭ̶͕͙̠̯͉,̺̬ ̴̻͇̗̼̦ͅsh̺͚͈̯͔o͓͖͕̖͍u̷̼̣̳̫̳ḻ̨̰̥͕ḓ̮͎̕ͅn̳̻̙'̱̠̞͢t̼̖̞̬̖ͅ ͕̞̹̯̞͖̥h͈̀ͅa̹͍̳v͕̠̻̯̖̀è ̴̼̤e̙̦̮͘x̶͇̪̩ͅi̙̮̝̬͖͔̕s҉̘͙t̷̺̯̹̳͎̠̦ę̯̦̘͇̞͓d͙̰͞ ̰i͙̼̼̤̺̥̫͢f̥͇͚͠ ̢̹̟̩̳̝̼s̸͚̭͈o̗̘̞͈͓̙̥m̠̜̪̠̝ͅe̠t̴̺h̼̩i͜n̖̲͔͕͓g̝̳͖̩̥ ̥̮̳̙i̻̮̫͉ͅn̘̪͔ ̣̜̙͇t͟ẖ̢̜̣̙̫̘e̙̜͙̙̗̙̕ ̤̟͈̠̪p̷̫̻̹̯a̖̺s̯̻̮t ͟w̞̳̘̖̝͚͘e̖͎̦n̠̟ṯ̴͖̫̖ͅ ̡͉͓̙̳̱͚r̖i͚̦̺̱̹g͖̭̖h̝̙̠̹͔͓̥̀t̼͇̻̮̪ͅ,̰̦̮̗̣̩͞ ͇̰̥a̮̠̞̫̯̱n̫͖̰̲̳̥͡d̦͜ ͜t͕͔̣̘̱͔h̤̱̖̯͍̖a̡͈̣͈̮̹t̯̬̜̕'̻s͎ ̛w̝he̜̣̙ṟ̹e y͚̞o͓̳̩̟̮̠̱͡u̞͚͖ ̩͜c͉̦͈͉͔̫̳o͇̞̻m̧̟͇̜͇̪ͅe̵̖̺̙̯͚ i̩̣̫n̷̻̘̣̭͚ͅ ̡͖̠Z̸̖͉͎é͓ͅp̙̗̟̮͉͢hy̻̣̟̮̗̺͜r͉.͕͎̙͎̲͇̯**

Zephyr took notice of this thing knowing his name already and probably knew more than it let out. Still, he didn't have much choice to go on since but he didn't care about that since the one person that made life worth living is gone.

Y̫͕̮̠͕o̳̟̜̟͜u͓̼ ̧͈h͎̣a͔̤͓v̙̗̤̤̺͢e͍̱̰̜̬̳͞ ̤́t̛̳̬̱͕h͎͈̖̮͓͝ͅe͏ ̯͚̝p̛o͇̙̥͔͟w̙͉͉̯̼̰e̜̯r̺͓̜ ̮̰̦̠̬t͚͎͕͕o̯̘̹͕̭̹ ̷̯̻͎s̘ț̼̤̰o̢͓̗̳̥ͅp͚͕̤̫͜ ͡t͚̰̻̪̺h̘̮̤̞̕a͇̩t͓̼͖͞ ̳̝͘m͍͖̫̼̖al͍͙͉̰͖̦i̲͙ce̯̤͎͇̫̙͖ ̜f̷̤̝r͖̥̭om̻̬ ̙̮͈͓̕t̖̤̭̹̗h̞e͖̙͎̹͝ ͖̳͕̗͕͍͕̀p̥̯͍̝͖̯̦a͖̹̗̘̮s̱͕̲̤̀t̶͍͈̻͖̯ͅ ̖b͈͍͔̭̹̤ý͕̲͕ ͕̣͎̘u͚̕s̗̭͕͘i̭̲͚̹͖n͙̮̭͚g̫̦ ̜͇͇͖͟y̼̮̰̪̯͓͢ou͓̙̥r̮͙̹̯ ̰̲G҉̘͓̪Ì͙͍F̷̠̜̠͙̼T̪̀ ̞̖̻a̴͇̖̙̤̜̙̟n̶͙̠͈̱̝͚͚d ͎͚̟ͅư̖͖s̲̞̤͕̤i̵̱̜̥̳̗n̖̻̼̕ģ̝ ̵̼̙̯̩͈̯̪t͔̝̖̹h̙̞͉̜͇͓a̱̮͙͇͎t̥̭ ̧̞̣g̸̠̖̘̯u̠̞͉̱͝n҉̯̠̣̖ ͏͙͚̞a̰͎̭t̥̪̮̱̘͙ ̹̞͇̲y̼̫̰̝̝̘̝͜o̘̠͕̦̥ͅͅu̧̞̭̹̞ͅr̝̗̗̟ ̢̲̳̟̻̱̪̳d̫̫i͔̮͎͕̼̩͘ͅs̹̲p̷̹̣͖̳̭̪͈o̜̪̳̺s̘̖̪͠a̯̥̣̳̫̖̬l͚͉̖̝̪̼ ̞̯͕̕ị͈͎̝͎̝s̭ ̶̰̙͔̘̟͈t̢h̦̯̘͖͖̀e̤̫̺͉ ͖̙͔͇̜̬̝k͖̱͠e̶̘̙̭͔̟̼y͎͈̪.͓̘̭̟̼

 _This gun?_

He raises his handgun to examine it which did notice something odd and special about it but he has no clue on what's so important concerning this weapon. Whether it may be, the person opens a portal into absolute darkness while its body fades in and out from this realm.

 **Y̢̥̹̘͔͇̲o̯͖̲͎̝u̳̹̦̥ ̰͕̣͓̺͓͓͟n̻͔̠̙͎͕͝e̟̝̺͘e͓̦͢d̡̪̺̞̠̘͔ ̭̕t̟o͖̞̳ ͈̣̲ḑ͈̥̥͚̗̼ec̘̠̝̲̮̱͜i͈̬̟̱̭͘ͅde͖̬̖̞̦ ̧͇̻̱̬̘̲ͅn̨̖͕͇͈̼o͔̝͕͙̝̲w̖̝̞͚,̙̩̩͕̤͈͢ ̧̳̣͖d͢o͕͖͜ ̷̱͈̣͎̱ͅy̰̝͔̤͢o̸͙̹̬̙u͙̲͈̹͟ ̜̣̻͖̦w̷̳͙͚̦a̱̞̺n̟̗̪͈͓̱ͅt̩̯̲͍̘̗̩ ̞̳̺t͚̯̭̦͔̦ọ͈͎̗ ̷̙͍̳̱̩̰c̦͔h̗̥͔̞̲́an̛̗̰̳ͅg̤͓̞̮e̤̘͖͡ ̘̞͡t̟̘̦͢h̡̪̰͉̣i̭̙s̰̝̝̪̬̤͔ ͟i͔̩m͕̫͙͓̩̝͍p̙͍͎̫e̸̜̜̼r̺͓̪̦̹̮f̶̣e͙̭͉̹̰͓̱c̸̪̻̻͇͈̙t͏̙̟̝̮ ̵̭͚̜̠ͅw̯o̪̜̺̞͙̞ŗ̗̟l̛̥̬d̼͙ ̴̬o͖͕͓̳̤̫r͔̰̣͖͇̫̗.̹̟̲͖̲̺̬.̠̭̦̣.͓̫̦̙͘ ͉̣d̻̞̲͉̗͠ͅo͎̪͎ ̝̬̩y̨͙o̗͟u̦͉̼̥ ͎̘w̸a͎̲̗̳̝̞̼n̛̗t̝̙̙̤̖̗̯ ̱͇͖̞̰̠a͍͚͉̟͘ ͇̱̯̖͉p̨e͜r̲̦̺͔̪͡ͅͅf̝̳e̷͉ct͎̬͇̥͠ ̬̮̹͖͞w͇̞̼̤̬o̵̭̯͍͚̹r̰͇ḻd͏ ̠̞͕̭̝ṱ̰̖͙̥h̙̲͚̩̥ͅa̬ț͎͖̯̗ fit̛̫̭̹͈͙͔ͅ ͍̬y͚o͇̟̼̻̪̯̘͘u̢͕ṟ̝ͅ ̹̟̖i͇̥͉͡m͏̗̩a̢͎͍̘̞̝̩̼g͍͡e͟?̮̞ͅͅ**

His eyes glance down to see Lucy since this world had no reason to stay alive any longer and if Lucy is alive in that other perfect world, after changing something in the past. No matter how little the chance of succeeding is, Zephyr will take it and doesn't bother to look back. The person faded away while the boy has his mind set on his new goal and marches towards the portal without hesitation.

 **Prologue END**


End file.
